1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vaporizers and smoking devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an herbal vaporizer utilizing a halogen heat source and an air pump to extract vapor from the herbal substance for collection in a container for later inhalation.
Vaporizing is a process by which a product is communicated from a source material to a user through the vapor carrier. This is useful for medicinal, therapeutic and relaxation purposes, wherein a product may be carried through a cloud of vapor rather than directly applied, combusted or otherwise communicated to a user. The active ingredient is released into the vapor for the user to inhale or be placed in contact with, depending on the ingredient and the desired effect. In the case of tobacco and medicinal herbal remedies, the user is allowed access to the active ingredients through the vapor carrier rather than through the process of combustion and inhalation of the byproducts that are associated therewith. In the case of aromatherapy materials, the active ingredient is vaporized into the air for the user to absorb or inhale as desired.
Vaporizers are devices that facilitate the extraction of active ingredients from a product without combustion or burning thereof. Vaporizers are utilized to raise the temperature of a product above its vaporization temperature, wherein the active ingredient boils from the material substrate and enters the air as a gaseous vapor. The base product or substrate does not ignite, combust or develop smoke. This method of extraction is considered far healthier for the user, as noxious smoke otherwise generated during combustion is absent from the vapor, along with the associated tar and other carcinogenic byproducts resulting from normal burning and ignition methods. The vapor can be inhaled or enjoyed by the user without the byproducts that are otherwise created using traditional methods of material burning to release the ingredients or flavors. The released vapor is also cooler that its smoke counterpart, which is softer and less dangerous for the user's respiratory system during inhalation. The immediate environment is also not exposed to the noxious smoke that develops from burning.
Vaporizer devices themselves are structures that employ familiar design features for the purpose of raising a source material temperature above its vaporization level to release its active ingredients without initiating combustion. These devices generally include a bore or venturi for extracting the vapor from a contained product, a heating source for heating the product material through conduction, convection or radiative heat transfer, and finally a means to collect the extracted vapor for direct or later inhalation. These devices have varying assembly components, construction and operation. Some devices can be extremely expensive and sophisticated, while others can be of simple construction at the expense of efficiency or quality. The present invention provides a vaporizer device that provides a simply constructed apparatus that is highly effective at extracting an active ingredient from a smokable product using a heat lamp, air pump and collection means for gathering the released vapor. Its design is simple and easy to produce, and therefore is less expensive when compared to similar devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents have been issued and applications published for various vaporizer devices in the prior art. These devices vary in complexity and function, ranging from very intricate and expensive assemblies to simple enclosures with a heat source. The present invention provides a new vaporizer that includes a heater stack configuration using a heating bulb, an air pump for moving air through the enclosure and an extraction hose for collecting the developed vapor. A timer controlled power switch further prevents overheating if left unaccompanied, requiring less diligence by the user in operation. The following devices are considered the most relevant to the present invention, and include devices that substantially divergent in both structural elements and spirit from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,369 to Burruss is one such disclosure that comprises an electrical device for the non-combustion utilization of smoking materials having a canister in which air is electrically heated to volatilize the smoking materials within a receptacle housed in a mouthpiece. As the user draws on the mouthpiece, heated air and volatilized smoking material is drawn into the user's mouth. The canister houses a light bulb for heating the material using electrical power, wherein convection heating from the canister and into the mouthpiece is naturally flowing and assisted by the user drawing therefrom. The present invention utilizes an air pump to assist the evacuation of vaporized material from a container to a receptacle, whereafter it can be inhaled by the user at his or her pleasure.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,164 to Amirpour disclosing an herbal vaporizer device having a fire-resistant housing forming a heat generating compartment having an access opening and an elongated heating element. A connector is include to electrically connect the heating element to a power source, while a hand piece is used in conjunction with the access opening and heating element to position an herbal substance in proximity to the heat source to begin vaporization. The Amirpour device utilizes an external support for the target substance being vaporized and further does not provide a means to create a forced air flow over the substance. The present invention provides an enclosed assembly that houses the vaporizing material, allows for an air pump to force heat over the material and evacuate the enclosure of the created vapor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,153 to Kessler describes a vaporizing device that is adapted to provide a heating system that is capable of maintaining a temperature within a +/−10 degree Celsius range. A source material holder, a heating element and a flow control means is provided for volatilizing the material without combustion or significant denaturing thereof. The Kessler device, while providing an air flow means, does not disclose the enclosure and elongated heating element of the present invention, nor the steps for its use in vaporizing a source material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,684 to Balch describes a vaporizer apparatus for vaporizing medicinal herbs utilizing a housing, a heating element, a shield and an opening for extracting the released material vapor. The shield comprises a tapered end that has an opening to allow the passage of a drawn air over the product. A hand piece is utilized in conjunction with the Balch device, in a similar fashion to the Amirpour, for collecting or inhaling the vaporized material from the housing. The present invention utilizes an air pump and collection receptacle for extracting the vapor from an enclosure.
Finally, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0280652 to Williams discloses an improved vaporizer unit with improved airflow to provide thick vapor clouds. The device employs passageway components and apertures with sufficient diameter to allow swift and smooth airflow draw, as well as a halogen bulb heating element for vaporizing the source material active ingredient. The Williams device provides a vaporizer structure that significantly diverges from the present invention, which provides an enclosure, heating tube and forced air flow means for extracting vapor from a source material positioned within the heating tube.
It is therefore submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing vaporizer devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.